


A Queen's Wrath

by anubisfkr



Category: Original Work, The World of Althia
Genre: @ lucie u hurt me So much with her why do you do this to m, anyway hi this is super original but i wanted to post it, mhmmmmm I love my oc's and boy do i love Tethys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubisfkr/pseuds/anubisfkr
Summary: Former Queen and Princess Mars Ragnvald Farran I tries to make her daughter, Queen Mars Ragnvald Farran II, understand that only those related to her and with a gift may grace the throne of Althia. However, it isn't up to her.Right?





	A Queen's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> These are all original characters. I just love them all so much mmmmmmmm

Mars II sat in a rocking chair near the back corner of the room. It was an chair made of oak, sturdy and stable. The chair was plain in color and design; it was a chair made for a parent to sit and watch over their newborn while they slept in their arms. It was a deep brown. It stood out against the regal pattern upon the wall behind her.

 

Her daughter, Tethys, was asleep on the floor on the opposite side of the room. She had silky short, wavy blonde hair with hazel roots. She was on a carpet made of soft, faux fur that had white and different shades of yellow swirling together. Tethys clutched a tiny, pastel blue blanket in her hands. It was about as big as Mars II’s lap - in fact, Tethys would probably grow out of it soon, but she knew her daughter would not give it up without a fight. For now, she’d let her keep her cherished blanket.

 

She smiled softly at her daughter. She was so peaceful. It made her a bit jealous; when was the last time she slept that well? It was probably a while ago - before she was crowned Queen of Althia.

 

The burdens and repercussions of being Queen weighed her down significantly.

 

The door to the nursery clicked open. Mars II’s head snapped up. Who was here? Who would dare disturb her while she was with her daughter?

 

A woman entered. She was in her 60s. She had silver hair with streaks of dark grey and wore a stunning, glittering tiara with rubies and topazes. She wore a long, blood red dress made of soft velvet. A floral pattern with a deep gold and a light red adorned the front of the dress while a bright gold lace pattern lined the seam of the dress.

 

She had a sharp jawline and barely any wrinkles except for two that went from her nose to the corners of her lips. Her lips were a faded, translucent pink and were neither thin nor full. Her eyes were a vibrant  chartreuse yellow. They were sharp, cutting into everything she looked at as her eyes swept the room. The woman’s gaze stopped on Mars II. She frowned as she said, “Has she shown any kind of progress? It’s been eight months since her second birthday. _Something_ must have happened by now.”

 

Her name was Mars Ragnvald Farran I. She was her mother.

 

Mars II inhaled. She clasped her hands together. “No, mother. Nothing has happened. I would have told you if something _did_ happen,” she said. “You do understand that Tethys might not be gifted, right? It happens to some children.”

 

“ _Some_ children - this family is not just _some_ children, Mars,” Mars I snapped. “ _We_ -” she gestured to the three of them, “-are the royal family. We are not just _some_ people. Tethys is not just _some_ child. She is _your_ daughter! She is the Crown Princess of Althia! She needs to have a gift, or she’ll just be some dead weight clinging to our family name!”

 

“Be quiet, mother,” Mars II practically snarled the words as she rested her forearms on her thighs. “You’ll wake Tethys up.” She didn’t want to hear it, not right now.

 

Mars I went silent. Her eyes were wide as if she has been insulted twenty different ways. She stretched her hand towards Tethys’ sleeping form. A black aura began to surround her hand. “I don’t want dead weight for a grandchild,” she breathed. She slowly moved towards the toddler. The black aura slowly appeared around Tethys.

 

“Every Farran has had a gift. I won’t let my grandchild be the only non-gifted in this family. I can’t allow it. I _won’t_ allow it.”

 

All of a sudden, a large, steel greatsword with light blue intangible sparks radiating off it struck the floor right in front of Mars I. The black aura completely dissipated from her hand and Tethys. She turned toward Mars II, her eyes filled with an immeasurable rage. Before she could speak, her daughter spoke in a cold voice.

 

“If you lay a hand on Tethys, I will kill you.”

 

Her words was barely audible, but it was her body that sealed the promise. She was still leaning on her forearms, and dim sparks, the same from the sword, were dissipating from her hands. Her dark brown eyes appeared a shade darker, and her eyebrows were furrowed down. She had barely made a sound when she had moved, not even Mars I had noticed she used her gift.

 

Mars I’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t have the guts to kill me. I did all the slaughtering for you. _I’m_ the one who made you Queen.” She turned sharply on her heels towards the door.

 

“And don’t you forget it.” She slammed the door shut as she left.

 

Mars II let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. She’d kill criminals and lawbreakers. But her own daughter? She could never do that.

 

Tethys was now awake, unaware of the events that had just taken place. She watched her mother with big, cobalt eyes. Mars II couldn’t help but chuckle softly; it was amazing how she was able to sleep through all that. Her hands stretched out towards Mars II. “Mama, hold!” she whined, kicking her legs with as much strength as she could manage. “Mama! Hold!” Tethys whined again, this time a bit louder.

 

Mars II exhaled, “Yes, yes. I’m coming, darling.” She moved towards her daughter and, in a sweeping motion, picked Tethys up under her arms, holding her close.

 

“I won’t let any harm come to you, Tethys.”

 

She whispered softly. She only wanted her daughter to hear her; no one else was allowed to listen.

 

“I promise to protect you. _Always_ \- until I die. I love you… so much.”


End file.
